


Реабилитация

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ремус Люпин требует, чтобы Министерство реабилитировало Сириуса Блэка. Он понятия не имеет, каким способом это будет сделано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реабилитация

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан после выхода пятой книги и до появления третьего фильма.

 - Слушается дело «Сириус Блэк против Министерства магии». Заседание суда объявляется открытым.  
Трое судей в напудренных париках садятся с важным видом. Вчера они дали множество интервью, и до сих пор благодарят судьбу за то, что она послала им такое скандальное дело. Безусловно, о нем будут говорить еще долго, ведь война с Темной стороной закончилась недавно.   
Зал судебных заседаний заполнен до отказа. Репортеры пытаются поближе протиснуться к скамье, где сидят истцы – знаменитый преступник Сириус Блэк и не менее известный оборотень-учитель Ремус Люпин. Оба, по слухам, занимали важное место в руководстве Ордена Феникса – полумифической организации, которой людская молва приписывает основные заслуги в победе над Волдемортом, несмотря на то, что награды за нее получили исключительно чиновники Министерства магии.  
\- Поскольку мистер Блэк официально продолжает считаться беглым убийцей, он должен дать подписку о том, что не покинет зал суда до окончания заседания. Едва его подпись окажется на данном пергаменте, он будет прикован заклятием к этому месту.  
Блэк неуклюже подписывает поданный пергамент левой рукой, пряча правую, ссохшуюся как куриная лапка, в рукав. Выходя из-за вуали, он чуть-чуть замешкался – и вот результат. Вся правая рука с середины предплечья представляет собой отличный экспонат для анатомического театра. По возрасту ей не меньше сотни лет.  
Но и сам Блэк в свои сорок два года выглядит почти на шестьдесят. Молоденькая девушка-репортер, которой посчастливилось пробиться совсем близко к нему, недоуменно разглядывает легендарную личность. И это – тот, кому удалось сбежать из Азкабана, выбраться из-за Смертной Вуали, а потом спасти Хогвартс от разрушения и доставить в лагерь Светлой Стороны письмо от Дамблдора, решившее исход битвы? Этот пожилой, почти седой мужчина с больным сухим лицом, ссутуливший костлявые плечи, напоминает ей пациентов геронтологического отделения клиники святого Мунго, о котором она недавно делала репортаж. Разве может герой быть таким? Другое дело – Ремус Люпин – мужественный, приземистый, рубашка, расстегнутая на одну пуговицу, демонстрирует волосатую грудь - настоящий зверь. Нижняя челюсть выдается вперед, придавая его лицу решительное выражение. Такой и должна быть легендарная личность. Непонятно, почему этот мачо так хлопочет вокруг старика, сидящего рядом с ним.  
Эти мысли так явственно отражаются на лице юной журналистки, что Люпин усмехается, глядя на нее. Ему нравится реакция девушки. Нравится, что все видят в его соседе лишь полумертвеца, обтянутого пергаментной кожей. Ведь только Ремус Люпин знает, каков Сириус Блэк на самом деле. Знает, что самоуверенный блестящий красавчик, секс-символ Хогвартса, никуда не исчез. Он просто замаскировался.  
Когда Ремус Люпин смотрит в блекло-голубые глаза Блэка, он видит в них не только боль и тупую обреченность, которые может заметить почти каждый. Он видит ярко-синий глубокий взгляд, полный любопытства и жажды жизни.  
Люпин пропускает сквозь пальцы редкие полуседые волосы, но ощущает только шелк иссиня-черных тяжелых прядей, ласкавших его руки 25 лет назад. В ответ на ласки он никогда не получает улыбок – Блэк не размыкает тонких, постоянно искусанных губ. Люпин думает, что тот не хочет показывать свои зубы… вернее, то, что осталось от них. Половины нет – каждый раз, когда Сириус задевал зубами член своего палача, его пинали в лицо. Люпин хотел найти специальное заклинание, которое бы вырастило недостающие зубы, но Блэк отказался. Каждый раз, когда они ссорятся, Ремус видит, как его партнер ощупывает языком пеньки во рту. И Люпин думает, что так Блэк напоминает самому себе о своем месте. Месте шлюхи, которая должна радоваться, если господин не бьет ее слишком сильно.  
Иногда Люпин удивляется, как этот боящийся всего на свете человек смог так много сделать для Светлой стороны. Наверное, его поддерживала необходимость заботиться о Гарри. А сейчас она исчезла.   
Кажется, что за своей сероватой сухой кожей Блэк просто прячет от мира юного Сириуса, застывшего от слишком сильной боли. Двенадцать лет в тюрьме совсем не прибавили ему жизненного опыта (разве что сексуального), и Люпин постоянно натыкается на мысль, что его партнер – рано постаревший мальчик.  
Блэк избегает смотреть в зеркала, перед сном он быстро раздевается в темноте и скрывается под одеялом. Он ненавидит предавшее его тело. Он был бы рад навсегда остаться в запертой спальне с закрытыми окнами. Блэк не хотел требовать реабилитации. Все, что ему нужно, - чтобы его оставили в покое. Навсегда. Но суд нужен Ремусу. Люпин желает, чтобы весь мир знал, кому принадлежит Сириус. Чтобы об этом знали все, кто в Хогвартсе ходил за Сириусом, словно крысы за Гаммельнским крысоловом. Приговор окончательно привяжет Блэка к нему. Навсегда. Люпин хочет быть уверен, что никто больше не сможет вжать Сириуса лицом в подушку и толчком раздвинуть ему ноги.  
Раньше Блэк не слишком любил бывать в пассиве. Даже оказываясь снизу, он пытался управлять ситуацией. Теперь он без слов подставляет задницу. Мужское тело вызывает у него не желание, а панический ужас. Он никогда не рассказывал Ремусу об Азкабане, но тому и не надо знать. Люпин читал протоколы допросов Упивающихся, любивших посещать узников – об экспериментах, анус какого узника вместит палку большего диаметра, груз какого веса можно подвесить на член, чтобы пленник потерял сознание от боли, и все в таком духе. Ремусу вовсе не нравится представлять, как хохочущие надсмотрщики наблюдают за корчащимся Сириусом, насаживающимся на огромный дилдо. Люпин хочет видеть это один. Также он хочет видеть, как член Сириуса наливается кровью и устремляется вверх. Но он лишен такого зрелища.  
Люпин много раз пытался теребить вялый член Блэка, но бесполезно – тот никогда не кончал. Первое время Сириус старательно пытался отвечать на потуги Ремуса возбудить его, но результатом были лишь искусанные губы, жалкие слезы, катившиеся по впалым щекам, и синяки на мошонке. Теперь оборотень просто входит в своего партнера, зная, что причиняет боль, заново разрывая внутренности, которые не успевают зажить. Что поделать – Люпин не врач, а колдомедики немедленно выдали бы Блэка властям, обратись он к ним. Поэтому Сириус ходит, кособочась, и запихивает в трусы чистые тряпки, чтобы кровь не пачкала одежду. Иногда Люпина одолевает брезгливость при виде покрытого коричнево-красной коркой покорно подставляемого отверстия. Оно уже не эластично и не может ничего удерживать внутри. Но брезгливость быстро проходит, и он начинает снова и снова вбивать свое тело в костлявые бедра Блэка, слушая хриплое дыхание партнера, похожее на сдерживаемые рыдания.   
И даже после этого Ремус читает во взгляде Блэка благодарность. Радость от того, что Люпин остается с ним, искалеченным, жалким, никому не нужным преступником в бегах. И страх. Страх, что он останется один, наедине с миром, жаждущим его смерти. Но теперь Люпин собирается продемонстрировать всему миру, что Сириус Блэк находится под его защитой. И в его власти.   
Ремус Люпин так уверен в своих действиях, что не следит за происходящим. И слегка вздрагивает, услышав слова:  
\- Суд удаляется для вынесения приговора. Просим всех оставаться на своих местах.  
Сириус поворачивается к Ремусу и вымученно улыбается дрожащими губами. Он не знает, что год назад Ремус Люпин собственноручно убил Питера Петтигрю и скормил его тело в анимагической форме бродячим кошкам. Если бы это тело было предъявлено следователям Министерства, не понадобились бы многочасового судебного заседания. Но Ремусу нужно было все сделать именно так – чтобы Сириус видел, сколько стараний прилагает его друг ради него. Ведь всех этих свидетелей собрал здесь именно Люпин. Главное – ему разрешили использовать в качестве доказательства мыслеслив Гарри Поттера, великого героя магов, чье коматозное тело уже несколько месяцев лежит в больнице святого Мунго и может пролежать еще много лет, пока кто-нибудь из врачей не задастся вопросом, чей же это непонятный полутруп занимает отдельную палату. Люпин благодарит Мерлина за то, что все так получилось. Скорее всего, мальчишке не понравилось бы, на кого стал похож его крестный, и он с дурацким энтузиазмом принялся бы исправлять ситуацию. А Ремус не готов на это согласиться.  
Рядом репортеры строят предположения, благоприятно ли для Блэка то, что суд так долго выносит вердикт. Люпин уверен, что судьи лишь выдерживают многозначительную паузу. Отнюдь не каждый день в суде слушаются такие громкие дела, касающиеся полулегендарных личностей. Словно в ответ на его мысли открывается массивная дверь, и три судьи гуськом направляются к своему столу. Председатель суда откашливается, прежде чем начать речь.  
\- Прошу мистера Блэка подойти к судейскому столу и заслушать приговор.  
Сириус бросает паникующий взгляд на Ремуса, поднимается и, прихрамывая, идет к судье. Ремус вспоминает легкую летящую походку юного Блэка, его раскачивающиеся при ходьбе стройные бедра, от которых взгляд можно было отвести только с усилием, и радуется, что этого больше никто не увидит. Что это всегда будет принадлежать лишь ему.  
Люпин спокоен. Свидетельские показания выстроены ровно, не подкопаешься. Поэтому на его губах мелькает улыбка, когда судья торжественно начинает читать:  
\- Приняв во внимание все свидетельские показания об обстоятельствах дела, суд выносит приговор: иск мистера Сириуса Блэка удовлетворить полностью.  
Блэк вздрагивает всем телом. Он оборачивается, находит растерянным взглядом Ремуса, но тут же снова отворачивается к судье. Тот продолжает говорить громким размеренным голосом:  
\- Высочайший суд объявляет полную и безоговорочную реабилитацию мистеру Сириусу Блэку. Истец восстанавливается во всех правах. Ему должно быть возвращено конфискованное имущество. Суд обязывает Министерство магии принести извинения за допущенную ошибку, а также присуждает господину Блэку компенсацию за двенадцать лет заключения в Азкабане и три года пребывания вне закона. Господа Хранители Времени, приступайте.  
«Это еще что такое?» - Люпин напрягается. Волк в нем отчетливо чует опасность, угрожающую лично ему. Два человека в аврорской форме, но с совершенно незнакомыми Люпину знаками отличия, одновременно подходят к Блэку, встают с двух сторон и поднимают палочки. Блэка немедленно окутывает плотный сияющий кокон.   
Люпин непонимающе оглядывается: может хоть кто-то объяснить ему, что происходит? Но люди лишь внимательно смотрят вперед. Пытаясь получить ответ на свой вопрос, Ремус пропускает момент, когда Хранители опускают палочки. Он только замечает, как у молоденькой девушки-репортера рядом с ним удивленно ползут вверх брови, а рука машинально поправляет выбившийся из прически локон. Ее коллега мужского пола одобрительно присвистывает. Люпин резко оборачивается к судейскому столу…  
Стоящему там мужчине с натяжкой можно дать лет 28. Он высок, строен, и даже поношенная одежда не портит его великолепную фигуру. Сексуальность и обаяние на расстоянии сшибают с ног всех, находящихся в зале. Любой человек назвал бы его красивым… поразительно красивым. Мужчина с неподдельным изумлением наблюдает за своей правой рукой, сжимая ее в кулак и вновь разжимая, удивляясь необыкновенной послушности тела. Затем рассматривает ладонь на свет, любуясь длинными изящными пальцами, матовой нежной кожей. Проводит по черным волосам, за минуту отросшим почти до талии. Затем обводит взглядом зал, в широкой улыбке демонстрируя белоснежные ровные зубы, и останавливается на Люпине.  
И Люпин понимает, что в этих широко расставленных смеющихся глазах совершенно нет страха. Он исчез, испарился вместе с пятнадцатью годами боли и насилия.  
И тогда волк в нем совершенно забывает, что можно пользоваться палочкой. Он одним прыжком преодолевает расстояние между ним и Блэком, опрокидывая того на пол.  
\- Нет! – завывает он, вцепившись в волосы Блэку, выдирая их клочьями, оставляя глубокие царапины на гладкой коже. Зубы рвут шею, плечи, грудь. Губы Люпина испачканы в крови.  
\- Нет! – вопит он. – Мы так не договаривались! Верните все назад!  
Авроры, поддерживавшие порядок в зале суда, применяют к Люпину «петрификус тоталус». Затем поднимают оцепеневшее тело и несут его по к выходу. Никто не знает, куда, - в госпиталь или в камеру. Бешеные от бессилия глаза Люпина ловят напряженный взгляд Блэка. И человек-волк читает в нем сочувствие и понимание.


End file.
